The Time Turner
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: What possible use could Draco Malfoy have for a time turner?


**__****This was requested by a fan on a page I admin. I'm yet to figure out if I ship them or not. It's a bit weird, but enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**_The Time Turner_**

When I found the time-turner on the bench in the courtyard, the last thing I had expected was for Draco Malfoy to steal it. But he did.

I still remember the barrage of looks that crossed his pale ferret-face when he spied the little golden hourglass. Confusion. Recognition. Surprise. Relief. Anxiety. Conflict. Decision. Guilt. Like a lottery machine, flashing through the emotions, finally settling for anticipation.

Then he snatched it up, gave it a number of turns that seemed infinite and vanished with a small flash of light. Wherever he had gone, he was no stranger to the place. He knew exactly where he would find himself. Maybe that's what intrigued me so much.

Me being me, I had counted the exact number of times he had turned the little glass, so before I knew what I was doing I had reached inside my jacket, pulled out my own time-turner, and followed Draco Malfoy into the past.

When I arrived I had no clue what I'd find.

It seemed like a normal day at Hogwarts (well, as normal as you can get when you've been catapulted back an unknown number of years into the past) except for the fact that many of the faces I was seeing were familiar. Familiar but distorted. Then I realised, these must be the parents of the children who went to school with me. So we'd come back one generation, had we? I was glad I had sorted that mystery out even though it didn't really matter right then. What was important was finding Draco. I had a burning curiosity to know why he'd decided to come to this exact place on this exact day. What was special about today?

I couldn't see the albino ferret anywhere so I began weaving through the crowd of students, hoping no-one realised I didn't belong here. I saw a flash of white-blonde entering the castle, and sprinted to keep up. Draco was plainly looking for someone. He was wandering through the corridors completely lost, but clearly with a purpose. I tailed him, careful not to let him see me.

When we reached a section of wall on the fifth floor that looked oddly familiar he stopped and began pacing, muttering under his breath. I took the opportunity to look around and realised we were standing at the entrance to the Room of Requirement as it had looked a generation ago. The door appeared and flew open of its own accord. Standing there, looking very handsome and, like everything else here, strangely familiar, was a tall boy with black hair and twinkling grey eyes. He shot Draco a grin and a wink, exclaimed "I've missed you!", pulling him close for a long and passionate kiss before tugging him into the room, the door swinging shut behind them.

I let out a squeak as I suddenly realised who the boy was. I had just witnessed Draco Malfoy making out with Sirius Black. My body moved of its own accord, walking numbly across the corridor, putting out a hand to open the door. I was mildly surprised when the door actually opened (clearly the boys weren't experts on using the Room), but the real shock was the scene I found when I walked inside.

"HERMIONE!?" Draco shouted as the two young men sprang apart. Draco ran the back of his hand across his mouth and made a frenzied grab for his shirt, which lay in a crumpled pile on the floor. They definitely hadn't wasted any time undressing each other. Whilst Draco was a mess, sweating and swearing at me, demanding an explanation as to why, HOW, I was here, Sirius was simply leaning on the wall, smirking slightly as though he got walked in on all the time. Which, if his reputation was anything to go by, he probably did. He, too, was shirtless, but unlike Draco this didn't seem to bother him.

Spinning around, blinded for life by what I had just almost-witnessed, I pressed the switch on my time turner that would bring me back to the present. I returned to my dorm room in a daze. This was going to take a long, LONG time to process.

* * *

**Review please! Who did you think at the start was narrating it?**

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
